


into infinite tomorrow steer

by oorrrt



Series: alive, with closed eyes [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed AGAIN, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorrrt/pseuds/oorrrt
Summary: hwanwoong has a ghost that looks like keonhee to thank for the fact that he never gets to sleep alone anymore.





	into infinite tomorrow steer

**Author's Note:**

> a few people asked 4 a woong pov and i didn't think i'd do it (this soon) but xiwoong has been popping OFF lately so here's PART THREE bc i'm vying for that #1 xiwoong stan position (tbf there is v little competition)
> 
> this is a prequel to the first two fics in this series :)))
> 
> title from e.e. cummings again

To be honest, Hwanwoong hasn’t seen it.

The famed Keonhee ghost. The one that Dongju won’t shut up about, that made the _real _Keonhee scream in terror and knock over all the candles in his hurry to turn on the lights.

At first, he thought it was a weird excuse for when Dongju couldn’t sleep and wanted comfort. The youngest had clambered into his bed, face impassive as usual despite the rush, and curled up against Hwanwoong.

“I can’t fall asleep,” he had said. “The Keonhee-ghost.”

“Keonhee’s not that ugly,” Hwanwoong had joked.

Dongju giggled at that, and offering no further explanation, fell asleep with Hwanwoong’s hand clutched in his own.

As much as Hwanwoong complains about Dongju bothering him on a daily basis, he usually doesn’t mind sharing a bed with the younger. He just isn’t sure why Dongju always blames the Keonhee-ghost, because there he is, climbing in again, for the fifth time this week alone. He can’t possibly be _embarrassed_ about it now.

“The Keonhee-ghost?” Hwanwoong sighs.

“Yeah. It’s been causing a scene in the bathroom.”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. He’s sure no one sees in the dark, but the other members are awake and start chiming in.

“I heard something while I was pooping earlier,” Geonhak says amidst a chorus of groans.

“Gross. But, Geonhak’s right,” Youngjo adds. “I swear I saw something moving in the corner of my eye when I was showering last night.”

Keonhee whimpers. “Guys, stop, I won’t be able to fall asleep!”

“It already looks just like you,” Dongju says. “What’s it going to do, steal your face?”

Keonhee yelps and blindly chucks a pillow across the room.

“Oh no, what if it tries to steal _my _face to become more handsome?” Seoho says. No one bothers to respond.

Dongju rolls deeper into Hwanwoong’s embrace, and Hwanwoong wraps an arm tightly around the boy like it’s already become a habit. Dongju peers up at him through his bangs. Hwanwoong brushes them out of his eyes, watches his long eyelashes flutter shut.

“Do you believe me now?” Dongju asks, eyes closed.

“Of course,” Hwanwoong lies.

Dongju jerks up and smacks Hwanwoong’s stomach _hard._ “Don’t lie!”

“Was that an ass-slap I heard?” Seoho exclaims.

“Noooo, what if the ghost slaps my ass in my sleep?” Keonhee wails.

Hwanwoong winces at Dongju. “What do you want from me then?”

“I want you to protect me if the ghost attacks,” Dongju says, settling back down. “Now be quiet. I’m sleepy.”

Hwanwoong isn’t. But he keeps running a hand gently through Dongju’s too-soft, too-long hair until he falls asleep to the gentle sounds of crickets and distant traffic.

Dongju barrels into the kitchen in a dead sprint. Hwanwoong’s not sure how; he’s seen the kid stumble while just walking.

“The ghost!” Dongju yells. “The ghost touched my hand!”

Youngjo looks up from his bowl of ramen, unconcerned. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Dongju yanks his hand back, eyes narrowed. “No!”

Hwanwoong puts his bowl into the sink. “Then what do you want now?”

“You gotta come back to bed.”

Hwanwoong’s tempted to camp out in the living room just to irritate Dongju, but he was planning on getting ready to go to sleep anyways. He rolls his eyes and lets Dongju tug him back to their room.

Dongju perches on his own bed as Hwanwoong brushes his teeth to the tune of Geonhak’s snores. Keonhee and Seoho aren’t home yet, still out recording something. In the absence of the usual bustle, Hwanwoong takes a moment to peer around the bathroom, the supposed hot spot for this ghost.

“It likes the toilet,” Dongju says, “and sometimes the shower. But it especially likes it _there_.” Pouting, he points at the corner of the room, where his bed meets the wall.

Hwanwoong pats his face dry. “What’s special about my bed that makes it ghost-proof?”

“Nothing, really.”

“Then why don’t you go bother anyone else? Geonhakie-hyung is stronger than me.”

Dongju scoffs. “_Muscles_ can’t fight a ghost. You’re the only one with ghost-repelling abilities in this house.”

Hwanwoong hopes his eyes don’t get stuck permanently mid-roll. Dongju waits until he’s gotten into bed before clambering after him.

Growing up without siblings, Hwanwoong never really shared space with others before becoming a trainee. But even then, maybe because he’s usually been the youngest, no one’s ever latched onto him the way Dongju does.

Son Dongju _latches _latches. The kid can’t stand being alone. He proclaims his _Woongie-hyung _is just the perfect size for cuddling and holds on for dear life, he’s even picked up on all the cheesy ways Youngjo shows affection and takes it as permission to do the same. He’s obsessed with Hwanwoong’s hands for some reason. He always insists on holding them, or pulling them into his lap, or just taking one and sandwiching it between his own, rubbing slowly back and forth like it’s the most interesting activity in the world.

Dongju breathes a puff of air onto the back of Hwanwoong’s neck. Hwanwoong jerks away, groaning into his pillow.

“Hyung,” Dongju whines. “Pay attention to me.”

“Go to bed, Son Dongju,” Hwanwoong mumbles.

“But I can’t fall asleep, I keep thinking about the ghost touching my hand.”

Hwanwoong rolls over to face him with a sigh. “What did it feel like?”

“Cold, mostly. Spirits are usually cold.”

Hwanwoong grabs Dongju’s hand and squeezes it between his own the way Dongju likes to do to him. “There. Warm. Can you sleep now?”

“Kiss my fingers.”

Hwanwoong throws Dongju’s hand down and fights back the instinct to just shove him off the bed. “Didn’t you just say you didn’t want Youngjo-hyung to do that?”

“You’re not Youngjo-hyung. You’re spirit-proof Yeo Hwanwoong.” Dongju says, as if it’s so incredibly obvious.

“If I do, will you go to sleep?” Hwanwoong asks, resigned.

“Promise.”

Hwanwoong picks the hand back up and takes a deep breath before kissing the tip of Dongju’s thumb. Then his index finger, middle, ring. Pinkie. Dongju lets out a breathy little giggle.

“All done. No ghosts. Good night.”

It’s astounding how fast Dongju falls asleep. Hwanwoong is still holding onto the ghost-touched hand, and something in him just doesn’t want to let go.

Dongju’s so annoying. Dongju doesn’t leave him alone. Dongju doesn’t understand personal space, and he believes in ghosts to a fault, and won’t shut up about them.

Dongju’s so warm. Hwanwoong’s getting used to having someone else so close all the time. He might’ve memorized the way Dongju’s eyelashes fan down onto his cheeks when his eyes are closed. The way his mouth is set in a perpetual pout. The shade of his dark eyebrows. All on accident, of course.

Dongju’s pretty. But he has an annoying face that’s set on being as close to Hwanwoong as possible, as often as possible.

A part of him kind of wants to see that face forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weirdly soft for how often woong calls xion 'son dongju.' anyhoo a fool finally watched the lieV and oneus' dorm is apparently haunted by a ghost that looks like keonhee??? and it likes to haunt the bathroom and xion's bed the most ?????? LOL son dongju truly did sleep in woong's bed more often than his own (and he still does) bc he was scared of the keonhee ghost. rmbmr when i said i suspect i have the power to write things into existence?? i cannot even make this up.
> 
> everyone say _thank u xion for never shutting up about how often u sleep w woongie-hyung_ on my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/oorrrt)
> 
> edit: [twt](http://twitter.com/keonfeet)


End file.
